


The best day of her life

by listen_im_not_interested



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listen_im_not_interested/pseuds/listen_im_not_interested
Summary: It's surprisingly the best day of Annie Edison's life today. Just about 1.4k words of so much fluff, it feels too good to be true but also doesn't?
Relationships: Annie Edison/Jeff Winger
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	The best day of her life

## ANNIE

This was the best day of Annie Edison's life. She just didn't know it yet.

She'd been dating Jeff Winger for about a year now after she got a job at the FBI headquarters and it had been amazing. Jeff had been nice and sweet. He'd make romantic gestures which she found adorably sweet. He'd try to become a better law teacher and stopped half-assing most things. The change Jeff had brought upon himself in the past year made Annie have her faith in humanity restored by just a tad. He hadn't even lost his snark or his wit and she was definitely having the time of her life.

(she remembered it like this:

She called Jeff up while in Washington- they’d accepted her for full time job a month before that. In a board meeting, she realized that there was a shortage of employees in the Colorado branch surprisingly close to the Greendale region and so she asked if she could join there. They were reluctant at first but eventually gave her the chance. So she called Jeff up with the news and he sounded happy. So happy it warmed her heart. His voice sounded like he was smiling which was a rare thing in humans.

She remembers Roald Dahl writing that people aren’t smiling unless they’re eyes are gleaming and their voice sounds chirpy. He was her favorite childhood author until she heard about his past with anti-semitism which disappointed her

and so she told Jeff she’d be there in a week.

Then a day before departing, she told him the details of her arrival to the airport.

When he came to pick her up, she positively didn’t know what had happened.

She certainly didn’t know how or what or when.

She only knew why.

He walked towards her casually

“Hey Annie.” he said. They did the same awkward thing they’d done 7 years ago after Abed predicted they’d kiss. He came over to pat her hair or something but they ended up

kissing.

After they broke away for breath, Annie said, “hey Jeff” with a smile.

Jeff smirked, “I can’t live in denial anymore, Annie.”

“Neither can I.” she confirmed. Solemnly.

“So, uh, you wanna, uh, grab a coffee at Starbucks and then catch a movie tomorrow?”

“Sure” she responded.

Now she was apparently grinning ear from ear.

She didn’t know how it worked but she’d just made Jeff Winger’s cheeks flush pink. Hers did too but when his did, she knew the effect they had on each other was mutual.

They’d go out for coffee and have normal dates.

The first time they slept together was on Jeff’s birthday. Jeff and she had never really had sex before that, Jeff didn’t want to pressure Annie and Annie wanted to build it up and so they built it up and it was amazing.

She never thought she’d like sex because her previous encounters had been…disappointing. Well, her opinion had surely changed.

After that, they’d still continue dating. Sometimes they’d go for a movie or a fancy dinner and it’d be super fun.

She remembered Valentine’s Day three months ago. She woke up to see no one lying next to her, instead she found rose petals and Jeff expectantly waiting for her to wake up, when she did, he said, “Good morning Queen Elizabeth” which she smiled at. It was a thing they did to remember Pierce by, they’d occasionally call Troy as Roy and Britta as Brittles because, why not? He’d prepared her breakfast in bed. Belgian waffles with a scoop of vanilla ice cream and some orange juice. it was heavenly. In exchange for this breakfast, she decided to take up dinner. She prepared for them some Risotto [which she learnt the recipe courtesy of cookinglight.com’s list of top 10 fancy foods you can make at home] and bought two slices of blueberry cheesecake with a topping of raspberry coulis which she just saw in Friends which she watched with Abed with the help of Watch Party from time to time. Afterwards, he wanted to take her to a mysterious place. A garden where they could stare at the stars. And so did. He’d brought a blanket and they lay on it, looking at constellations, talki–

just making out under the stars, it was Valentine’s day for Pete’s sake!

That, she thought, was her fondest memory.

She didn’t know what life had in store for her today which she was fine with. She loved how different her life had become recently.

She didn’t know why Jeff had invited her to the quad this evening.

She didn’t know that:

The best was yet to come…)

***

## JEFF

Jefe had been planning this for a very long time. He knew it was about to come soon enough, the discussion about where this was going, the thing was he positively knew where this was going. He didn’t need to second-guess and overthink his life decisions when he knew who made him happy and when he knew who felt like home for him.

He’d told the rest earlier. He first told Abed who he knew he could trust with a secret, well rather, Abed picked up on it when Jeff kept asking him about the best proposal scenes he’d seen and Abed recommended him that the best marriage proposal scenes were original ones but he didn’t like to admit that Abed was perhaps smarter than him- Abed asked him permission to tell Troy since Abed didn’t want to keep secrets from his best friend. Abed at one point sent Troy a Morse Code about what was happening which Troy replied with in “AWESOME” with Morse Code. Shirley, he told a week after he told Troy and made her swear she wouldn’t gossip about it. Britta, he told around the same time as Shirley and went ring-shopping with her

It was a normal school day at Greendale. He’d woken up and reached class about 5 minutes late.

“Hey, why’re you blushing Winger, something up with the mistress?”

“Shut up Leonard, I know about your drug dealing agreement with Starburns”

“Ain’t no problem with being a little stoned”

He rolled his eyes and reached class.

Today, he’d decided to teach them about the four elements of law. A simple enough concepts for most but he knew with students like Garrett, it’d take some time.

He had salad for lunch. There was disgusting Mac and Cheese with that weird American cheese that Jeff couldn’t even afford to look at. Sure, he’d let hsi hair down from time to time but he found the Mac and Cheese made by Greendale’s cafeteria positively ghastly. Even thinking about the preservatives in the ingredients made him shudder in fear.

He had the quad to look forward to and so he did. It was that day in May today that made him realize certain things about Annie years ago that he finally acted upon and he sincerely hoped everything went smoothly and according to the plan.

While walking towards the quad, he felt himself sweating, Annie’d be there in about 5 more minutes. He felt the ring in the pocket of his jeans. He examined it once again, the emerald on it gleaming bright. As he heard footsteps approaching, he closed the box.

“Hey, Jeff, what’s up?”

“Hey Annie…” he started, “I wanted to ask you something today”

“Yeah, ask away”

“I really love you. I mean we said ‘love’ to each other 5 months ago but, uh, I love you a lot and I don’t think I could wait any longer before doing this. You are the strangest, coolest, most genuine person I know and I never took you as seriously as I should have until last year and I don’t think we should put this off anymore.”

“Uh, Jeff” Annie’s cheeks turned pink as she smiled as widely as ever.

“Remember the transfer formal 7 years ago? this is the exact spot and the exact date where we kissed. And that time we both knew we couldn’t blame it on some debate competition.”

“Aww…you remembered!”

“How could I ever forget, Annie? Uh, anyways, I just need to ask you a question…” he said, slowly kneeling down,

“Will you, Annie Edison, marry me, Jeff Winger.”

“Yes.” she said softly, almost choking up.

He got up and she pulled him in for an electrifying kiss. He’d kissed her many times before but never with so much intensity.

It almost felt surreal.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. hope you liked it :)
> 
> iway amway alreadyway onway aoway3  
> Iway ademay isthay accountway otay essmay ithway ertaincay eoplepay


End file.
